<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust falls by coldweathergal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278387">Trust falls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldweathergal/pseuds/coldweathergal'>coldweathergal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mentalist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldweathergal/pseuds/coldweathergal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick drabble. Tag for 7x04. I do not own the Mentalist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trust falls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teresa Lisbon would have given him a pile of work.</p><p>Summer Edgecombe would just have cried.  </p><p>Wayne Rigsby is more subtle. He'd have slunk around, letting him be, then made sure to save his life the next time they were in the field.</p><p>But Vega doesn't have the benefit of their experience. And she doesn't have a clue what to do when Cho is sulking. Of course, it's her fault, so that makes things a little harder. So she ends up suggesting a trust fall, for lack of absolutely anything better.</p><p>Patrick Jane would have approved.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>